


She Was Curious

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, must have had something in my ears. I thought you said you slept with my sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Curious

Malcolm Reynolds sat in the infirmary with his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. For once, the only person who could help him was Doctor Simon Tam. The young man came into the infirmary whistling brightly before spotting Mal. "Oh hello, Captain," he said pleasantly. "I didn't see you there."

Mal could see that Simon was having a good morning. He was sorry to have to ruin it. "Wǒ hé nǐ mèimei zuò'ài," he mumbled in a rush. Simon paused in his puttering around the infirmary, cocked an eyebrow at the captain.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Mal gulped and spoke again. "I had sex with your sister."

Simon Tam smiled a little and shook his head as if clearing it. He walked over and sat down in front of Mal on the infimary table. "Sorry, must have had something in my ears. I thought you said you slept with River." He laughed, as if the thought was ludicrous.

Mal, though, looked dead serious. "But I did, Simon, and I'm so so sorry." Simon froze; a bemused expression stuck on his face. The captain plunged ahead. "I don't know how it happened, once I'm in my quarters, then shùnjiān, she's on me and before I knowed, I..." Reynolds ran his hands through his short hair and swore softly.

"You... my sister..." Tam stuttered for a second before going into full scream mode. The doctor jumped off the table and stalked the room, wringing the air with his hands as if imagining throttling Reynolds. "How the hell could you do that?! She's just a kid, a little kid, my kid sister! I thought even you would have the decency to- to- to... Ah, Wèishéme wǒ yǒngyuǎn xiāngxìn nǐ yǔ tā!"

Mal just sat there, hating himself while Simon ranted on at him. He didn't know what had gotten into him either. How could he have done something like this, violated that precious, addled child? Mal Reynolds had dark soul spaces, that was sure, but nothing so dark as this. He was so humped.

**

Zoe banged on the table with her fist. The clamor around her ebbed and she spoke above it as it died completely. "Now, somebody explain what's going on. Preferably without hurting anybody in the meanwhile."

"He violated my innocent-"

"You gotta understand that-"

"Not his fault."

The high voice from the doorway halted Simon and Mal both mid-explanation. All eyes flew to the door. River Tam, the innocent in question, was standing framed in the doorway. Mal's gaze flickered to her, then became absorbed in the floor. She took advantage of the silent space to step into the room and speak again.

"Not the captain's fault, Simon."

"What are you talking about?" her brother demanded harshly. "Of course it's his fault. That slime-sucking wángbā dàn just-"

"She was curious."

The three words stopped Simon in his tracks. His mouth dropped open. Mal raised his head to look at her. River stood there, wide eyes blinking innocently. She said it again. "She was curious."

Zoe cut in. "River, honey, what do you mean?" she asked gently. River sat down gracefully in the single spare chair at the dinner table. Her eyes roamed over the assembled crew as if searching for something. Her brown hair slid over her face like a shield and she spoke.

"She wanted to know. Know things about men and women no one wants to tell her." Inara shot a glare at Simon, who flushed guiltily. "She was curious. Chose the captain to show her what to do."

Mal's stomach clenched. Oh gods, it was true. He'd held onto a hope that it was all wrong until now, but she said it. It was true. The Shepherd was treating him to a death glare and yeah, he was so going to the Special Hell. First class ticket, full ride. 

"In dreams, everything is easier."

Everyone stared bemusedly. "Wait, what?" Wash asked after a beat.

"In dreams," River said again. "She went into the captain's dreams and came out with her answers."

"So..." Mal leaned forward, trying to wrap his head around what she'd said. "You made me dream about having se- sleeping with you?" She nodded and he shook his head. "But it was so real, I-" He cut himself off, confused.

"Real is better. It helps her learn."

"So, the captain didn't have sex with you," Simon stated. River opened her mouth, but he stopped her with a hand. "Physically, he did not have sex with you."

"No."

Mal exhaled in relief. "Gǎnxiè shàngdì. I thought I was going to the Special Hell for sure."

"You still might," Book warned him darkly.

Simon drew River aside, already starting to fuss at her in quiet tones. "I can't believe it, River, of all the things to do-"

Jayne crossed his arms in a fair imitation of a sulk. "Couldn'ta experimented with someone else, could ya? Had to be the captain. Always gotta be the captain."

As Simon led River by the arm out of the dining area, the girl looked back at Jayne and winked conspiritorially at him. The merc wasn't sure whether he should be excited or scared.

**

The next morning, it was Jayne Cobb who shot awake gasping and hot, come splashed all over his stomach and bedding. No one else was in the room. Jayne took in his situation, still breathing hard. Then he lay back and closed his eyes, replaying the vivid dream over and over again. Seeing in his mind's eye dark hair, starbright eyes, and a wide smile. Her voice echoed softly through his thoughts:

_Your turn, my Jayne._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (courtesy of Google Translate, I am no Chinese scholar):
> 
> Wǒ hé nǐ mèimei zuò'ài : I had sex with your sister.  
> Shùnjiān : In a flash, all at once, suddenly  
> Wèishéme wǒ yǒngyuǎn xiāngxìn nǐ yǔ tā : Why did I ever trust you with her  
> Wángbā dàn : son of a bitch  
> Gǎnxiè shàngdì : thank God


End file.
